Modern Titanic
by Dangerpronek
Summary: The beautiful newly built modern day Titanic is sailing across the sea, taking the trip on the ship is the rich Blake family & Fred Jones.  This is somewhat but yet nothing like the movie.  I hope you enjoy, rated T for safety. It's a FRAPHNE, R&R.
1. Chapter 1

Titanic Mystery

_A/N: I have always had a love for the Titanic! It's the most coolest, yet sadest thing that happened in history, to me at least. So I decided to make a FRAPHNE Titanic fanfic. No, I don't own Scooby doo, or anything like that. I hope you do enjoy this story, I look foward to writing it if I get enough reviews. If I don't get many reviews I might not continue._

Chapter 1

"Miss Blake, are you ready for your trip?" The maid asked the young rich, redhead.

"Yes, just a moment." Miss Blake said, taking one last breath of the England air. Leaving on a newly built ship, bigger than the Titanic itself. Daphne Ann Blake's heart sank to her stomatch as she left all she'd ever known to travel to America.

"Are you you alright darling?"Nan Blake asked her daughter. Both were wearing long light purple dresses, ready for their trip to New York.

"I'll be fine." She lied. Daphne's busy life of constant working & money talking drove her insane. Her family only wanted money & nothing less.

"Good! Let's go, don't want the ship to leave with out us." Nan Blake said, walking towards the large ship, with her head held high smiling. A tear of sarrow gently slipped down Daphne's face.

"Good bye." She whispered softly, before hearing the loud horn of the ship echoed through the city. Daphne turned & gracefully walked to the ship, ready for her long journey across sea.

Racing to the ship fast as he could, the tall, blond, strong man ran to the ship. He'd just found his ticket to leaving the city he lost everything in. He had never known his parents, & most likely never would, packing the little he had, he traded a few things for the ship ticket. It had a great amount of value. Only the richest of people were making it on the newly fine built ship.

"Wait! You can't leave yet! I need to go to New York!" The blond man shouted, out of breath from chasing down the ship.

"Name?" The ticket mastor asked.

"Fredrick. Fredrick Jones." Fred said.

"Alright, 3rd class for you." The man said.

"Thanks." Fred said, entering the ships enterance. His mouth at once, formed into the shape of an O, seeing gold triming all around the ships walls, the huge glass window that shined light onto the golden & royal blue titled floors.

"Wow..." Fred gasped. Unbelieved by his eyes. "I can't believe I made it.."

Fred went to the front desk, they led him to his room. It was a nice one room apartment. A bed, & few very small kitchen items. There were two chairs in a corner, & a small circle window, with the ocean breeze flowing through. Fred made himself at home in no time.

Five floors up from where Fred Jones was staying, there was Daphne Blake was settled into her 1st class room. She walked out onto her long balcony.

"I can't believe I'm leaving.." She sighed, looking out onto the never ending water." I wish I could end it all, end everything. I'm not happy like this, why do I still try to be? What am I living for? To make my parents something wonderful & rich of me? To marry whom they choose? To live the life I never wanted to live!" Daphne cired.

"Daphne?" Her father said, opening the glass door in a heavy gold frame. "What are you doing out here all alone? We need to get ready for the big party tonight." Barty Blake said. Daphne wiped the tears away, hiding all her emotions in side, once again.

"Sorry daddy. I'll be ready in a few minutes." She said, her head still turned to the sea.

"It's a beautiful view isn't it?" Her father said admiring it.

"Priceless." She agreed.

"Oh no, it's got a price tag Daph." Her father said, laughing going back into their apartment. Daphne rolled her eyes.

"Why does this have to be so hard?" She whispered. A few short minutes later, the richest hottest party on the ship was going on, right in the golden lobby. The same one that took Fred's breath away. Daphne was dressed in a light, rose pink long dress, that gracefully flowed down to her ankles, where her high heels her on.

Daphne sat alone in a corner of the party, watching people of all kinds in the rich life dance, eat & brag about all they money they made. She sat watching it all, thinking in her mind the same thought & questions she had on the balcony earlier. When suddenly her thoughters here inerupted by a tall man with solid black hair, brushed perfectly. He wrapped his arm around the red head & made a cheesey smile, showing off his pure white teeth.

"How are you on this night?" He asked. Daphne faked a small grin.

"Fine." She replied, again lieing.

"Well, I believe it! You look thrilled!" He said, buying the fake smile.

"Ha, good." She said, trying to sound happy.

"Why don't we dance, or eat? Or, hey! There talking about how many rooms we'll need in our mansion once we're in New York! & planning our wedding. Money isn't an object." He said, proudly.

"Yeah..I know." Daphne moaned. "And, no thanks, I'd rather sit here."

"Okay, if that's what you want, babe." He said, rushing off to party along with his friends. Daphne held back tears.

"No, that's not what I want!" She cried silently, storming out of the room, unseen. She ran fast as she could to the top of the ship.

Fred was taking a walk on the ship, admiring the dancing stars in the black night sky, he caught a glimps of someone running fast by him. He got a better look of her long curly red hair. He quickly followed her.

When she finally stopped at the top of the ship, the rails. Planning to leap off & end her life, she slung off her high heels then climbed onto the rails.

"This is the end." She said, looking down onto the rushing water.

_TBc_

_A/N: So I'm really sorry this is so short, this is going to be a modern twist to the Titanic, nothing much like the movie. I'm going to make it something totally new! Yes, it will have thrill & adventure, don't forget ROMANCE! :D Please review. (SORRY I MAKE SO MANY SPELLING & OTHER MISTAKES!) Review please. _


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Thank you for the reviews! If your a fan of a story like the Titanic, you'll probably like this story, or at least I hope you will. I will continue if onto another chapter if I get at least three reviews on this one. :D Love ya! R&R._

_Bfg 101: Thank you SO much! I took a little break to come up with a few ideas, & bam! Here's one of the ones I thought of. I've almost gotten my little "two shot" Christmas Fraphne story finshed too! Be watching out for the 2nd chapter of "I Saw Daphne Kissing Santa Clause" ;)_

_Ash: Thanks for you review! I will try to keep uploading fast as I can! :)_

_Hannah: Ha ha, your review made me laugh! :) I'm really sorry the first chapter was so short, I'll try to keep making longer ones. Hope you like this one! :D_

Chapter 2: I Trust You

The below freezing wind, off the sea hit the red heads pail white skin. She tried not to shiver, she planed to leap off the ship into the ice cold water. Fred crept up from behind, he hid away where he was unseen.

"She's beautiful.." Fred whispered to himself. "I've got to do something. She can't jump off like this!" He said. Daphne prepared herself for the jump, shaking like never before. Her lovely long gown waved gently in the wind. Her curly red hair brushed againest her face to the left side. Fred didn't want to frighten the beauty, she'd surely jump if he came across as someone trying to harm her as well.

"You don't want to jump, do you?" He asked calmly. Daphne gasped, then the red head, carefully turned her face to the blond.

"Get away from me! I do!" She said, turning back to the pitch black sea.

"Oh no, you wouldn't want to. Do you have any idea how many things are in those freezing waters?" He asked, sticking his hands in his coat pockets walking closer to the tip of the ship where she was standing.

"I don't care! You wouldn't understand!" Daphne shouted, shaky through her words.

"No, your right. I wouldn't. I don't have a clue what would make such a pretty woman like yourself want to jump off & end her life this way." Fred said. Daphne turned to see his face once again. Something about his voice. The way he sounded to caring, so thoughtful. Something told her heart that jumping off wasn't the way it was meant to be. Daphne didn't want to admit it to the total stranger though.

"Please, just go! I'm better off like this." Daphne faught, tears trembled down her rose pink, cold cheeks.

"Alright. If you'll listen to nothing I say, than I'll say nothing more about it. But, I'm warning you. It's going to feel like a thousand knifes stabbing into you, once you hit that water." Fred said.

"What? Stop that! You won't change my mind! How would you know anyway?" Daphne asked.

"Well, it's rather a long story. I was thrown into a freezing lake once, by a supposed "father" it's all settled now. But, it was one of the most painful things that I've ever been through, & trust me, I've been through some painful things." He said. Daphne was convinced, dieing this way wouldn't be right.

"Okay, I'll do it. I'll stay." Daphne said breath less.

"Your going to have to trust me, okay?" Fred said, placing his hands on her shoulder. Daphne shook her head. "Do you trust me?" He asked.

"Yes." She said. Fred wrapped his hands around her waist.

"You have to trust me, or we're both going to die." He said, with a scared tone showing in his voice.

"I trust you." She said softly, still shaky in her every word. He grabbed her tightly then fell back wards. She still held on to the bar, untrusting his words. She fell from the ships tip. Fred heard her frighted scared scream, he rushed to the rail, seeing her small body dangle from the ships railing like a Christmas tree ornament. He look at her scared face.

"You gotta trust me, or your going to die! Take my hand." He said, with pain in his chest from leaning over the rail.

"I..do trust you!" She cried.

"Do you really, with your life?" He asked, the pain, feeling like someone stabbing him. She shook her head, as silent sobbing tears trembled down her face.

"Take my hand!" He said. Daphne let go of the rail with the one & only hand that was holding on so tightly. Fred grabbbed ahold of it quickly. Pulling her up to safety.

The both layed on the cold wooden ship floor. Breathing heavily.

"You.. saved..me.." Daphne said in shock. Fred just kept taking deep breaths while staring at the red head. "Thank you." She said. Daphne stared at his chest, his white long sleeved shirt covered in blood stains.

"Oh no, are you okay!" Daphne said.

"Yeah, like I said, I've been through pain, this isn't the worst." He said, then leaning over holding his chest as the sharp pain went through him like a bullet.

"You need to see a doctor." Daphne said.

"No, I'll be fine." He insisted.

"Stay here, I'll be right back!" She said, rushing off down the ships outdoor halls.

"Daphne Ann Blake! There you are! You had us worried sick!" Nan Blake, Daphne's mother, said grabbing her daughter when she rushed by.

"Mom, let me go! I've got to get help." Daphne said, pulling away from her mother & conintueing to run away.

"Oh my goodness, from whom?" Nan gasped, seeing her daughters scared face & running off for help.

"Hello, yes, Barty Blake here. We've just spotted our daughter running off scared out of her mind from someone horrible, at the ships tip!" Barty said, on the phones attatched to the wall, avalible for peoples needs.

"They're on the way." Barty told his wife.

"Did you see Barty, she had blood on her hands, & she stained my good dress! Ugh!" Nan said.

Daphne ran to a desk.

"Please help me!" She said.

"What's the matter ma'am?" The man asked.

"It's a man he's hurt, he's at the top of the ship, you've got to help him!" Daphne said.

"What's his name Mrs. Blake?" He asked. Daphne froze, she know nothing about the man who just saved her life, not even his name.

"I..I don't know." She said.

"Thank you we're sending some help right away." The man said, calling help.

"You! Your the man who hurt my daughter aren't you!" Barty shouted to the blond who was in unreal pain while docotors worked on covering the bleeding spot. Fred was too weak to speak, he just listening to the man acuse him of something clearly misunderstood.

"Take him away! He shoud be thrown in jail for what he's done!" Barty shouted.

"Yes, get rid of him." Nan agreed.

"I..s-a-v-e-d...her." Fred whispered through the pain that went through him as he tried to speak. He then fell asleep, the pain was too much to bare.

"Good, I hope he's dead!" Nan said, stomping her heel on the wood floor.

"Mother, father, what's going on!" Daphne asked, rushing though the staring crowd to reach them.

"This is the man who deserves to die for touching you!" Barty said. Daphne held her mouth shut, if she were speak about him his life would surely end.

"You can't leave him here! He needs to go to the hospital!" Daphne said.

"We'll take him to the doctors office here." They said caring him off on a strecher. A few tears fell down Daphnes face.

"Come on honey, let's go inside where we're all safe & warm." Nan said.

"Daphne, where the heck did you go!" Darren, her soon-to-be husband asked in a rage.

"i left the party." Daphne said, crossing her arms.

"Why! Where did you want to be on a ship other than a fancy party!" He asked.

"Somewhere else." Daphne replied.

"Where!" He asked.

"I just went for a walk, okay!" She said.

"Good enough excuse for me!" He said, slamming himself into a chair. "I'm just glad your alright, babe." He said, throwing his arm around her. Daphne sighed. Thinking & praying that the man who saved her would live.

_TBC_

_It was longerish than the last chapter! Hope you enjoy it, REVIEW FOR MORE! :D_


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you for the amazing reviews, just for that I wrote another chapter, if you want the next this soon, just review! :D Love ya'll!

Chapter 3: Rick & Rose

It was now midnight, everyone on the richest floor had gone to sleep for the night. After all the madness that had went on through out the night. Daphne opened the door of her balcony, she dressed herself in a warm coat, & little high heel boots. When she opened the door she felt the cold air hit her on her face like a handful of cold water. She closed her eyes then took a deep breath. Admired the night sky. She was looked out to the dark, cold black sea, with calm waves splashing on the high ship. that floated above, swiftly.

"He gave me a second chance at life. I need to find him & make sure he's safe." Daphne said to herself. She went into the apartment, then down to the lobby. She could still hear the party & crowd dancing & laughing loudly. She walked right by them all, she went straight to the doctors room. She would be killed if Darren or her parents discovered she'd left to see the boy who they claim attacked her. So she told no one where she was going & wore a hood over her head to hide her noticeable red hair.

She opened the door to the doctors office room.

"Hello?" She whispered. She heard no reply. She walked over to a room with the door cracked open. She saw a doctor sitting at his desk, working on the computer.

"Sir?" Daphne asked.

"Yes ma'am?" He answered, caught off gaurd by her apperance.

"Where's the man? With blond hair, & stunning blue eyes? He was here earlier, wasn't he?" Daphne asked.

"He's in that room over there." The doctor said, pointing to the first door of the hall.

"How is he?" She asked, hopeful for a good answer.

"He was hurt badly, he must have layed on some pretty sharp nails. However, I expect a quick recovery. He's a strong man. Didn't make a move during the procedure, he was unable to be asleep for."

"Yes, he is." Daphne agreed, remembering how daring he was to lean over the rails to rescue her, a total stranger. "May I visit him, I know the hours for visiting is closed but, please if you'll just let me see him for a moment, I want to see that he's okay, with my own eyes." Daphne said, with the hood still covering her long red hair. Her red lips curved. nervous for the answer.

"I'm sorry, he shour rest." The doctor said.

"I'll give you a thousand dollars, personally. Just for you," Daphne said, buying her way into his room.

"Alright, if you insist." The doctor said, taking the cash. Daphne slowly opened the door. peaking her head through the crack. Her eyes we drawn to the blond in bed laying, weaker than before. Daphne slipped into the room, sitting on the side of his bed. She gently picked up his hand & held it in hers.

"I am so sorry." She whispered, as tears started to gracefully, flow down her rose pink cheeks. Fred felt the tear hit his hand. He opened his eyes to see the angel of his dreams, her face, dazling, just so heavenly.

"It's you..." He said, weakly. Daphne grinned.

"Yes, it's me." Daphne said.

"But..why are you here?" He asked, confused that the rich beautiful red head was sitting right in front of him.

"I came to make sure you were alright, & still on the ship. I was scared that my parents might have you kicked off. " She explained, Fred could hear the her caring, honest tone in her cry of truth. He wiped away her tears.

"Don't cry, I'm fine." He said softly. His touch made her heart scream happiness & peace. She could never admit it though. "I'm not getting kicked off the ship either, I can't. I've got to travel to America where I was born." Fred said.

"Your an American?" Daphne asked.

"Yeah." He said.

"If you loved it so much then why did you leave?" Daphne asked.

"When I was born, I was kidnapped from my parents. I was raised horribly, until one day, the only man I knew that had kidnapped & raised me, turned againest me. I should have seen it coming at me. I'm running away, back home." He explained.

"I'm so sorry. I hope you get where you want to go." Daphne said.

"How about you? Why are you traveling to America?" Fred asked.

"My parents bussiness, the believe it will do better in America. England is all I've ever known though. I can't stand the thought of never returning." Daphne said.

"Why couldn't you return?" Fred asked.

"My parents, they'd never let me do that, I'm engaged to a man named Darren, he & I are going to start our life together. He doesn't like traveling so I'll never get to do it." Daphne sighed.

"No traveling, that's insane. I've travled everywhere, secertly, that's why I'm on one of these rich ships. I traded a few things for a ticket. I'm currently, homeless. This is the best for me at the moment." Fred said.

"You sound like you live an exciting life." Daphne said, smiling down onto the blond.

"I do, rose." He said.

"Rose?" Daphne asked, confused.

"Oh sorry, it's just that you look a lot like a rose, my bad." Fred said. hiding his blushing red cheeks. Daphne felt the burn of blush flash upon her cheeks aswell.

"Why thank you, my name is Daphne Ann Blake." She said.

"Daphne, it's a pleasure to meet you Miss Blake." He said. "I'm Fredrick Jones." He said.

"The pleasure is all mine Fredrick. Or should I call you Rick? I see you as a Rick." Daphne said. Fred laughed.

"Rick & Rose. That's funny." He said.

"Let's call each other by our real names." Daphne laughed.

"Sounds good to me." Fred agreed.

Daphne looked up at the clock, hours had gone by.

"I should go." She said with a sad look crossing over her face.

"So soon?" He said.

"It's almost sunrise. My parents will kill me if I'm not there & they know I'm seeing you." Daphne said.

"I understand. Good bye Daphne." He said. They gazed into each others eyes. Wanting to lean in & kiss away, Daphne suddenly got up & ran to the door.

"Good bye Fred." She said. throwing her hood back over her face.

"I hope we'll meet again." Fred said. Daphne just smiled then waved good bye.

Daphne made it back to the room with out getting caught, she rested for a few mintues before the sun rised & was shining through the cracks of the curtians, the ocean breeze was drifting in from the balcony door that was opened.

"Knock knock." A manly voice said opening Daphne's bed room door. "Wake up Daphne, time for our grand breakfast!" Darren said. Daphne yawned as she crawled out from under the covers.

"Good morning Darren." She sighed.

"Yeah, whatever babe. I hate that we don't get phone service out here! Work is just calling my name I feel life it's money going down the drain!" Darren cried. Daphne rolled her eyes, then placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Calm down Darren, we have enough money to retire already. We'll be fine." Daphne said.

"B-b-bu.."

"No buts, let's enjoy ourselves, k?" Daphne said, trying to make the best of her dreaded day that lied ahead of her.

TBC

Hope you liked this chapter, to get the next, REVIEW!


	4. Chapter 4

I am SO sorry it's taken me forever to get chapter four up! I've been BUSY out of my mind lately. Of course I was working on little bits of this at times :) I hope you like it! I need at least 3 reviews to upload the next chapter within 24 hours.

To reply to everyones reviews:

FredJones21: Aww, thank you so much! You inspire me to conintue to write this story :D

bfg: Aw, you always say the best things about every chapter/story! Thank you very much! I hope you love this chapter as well.

Chapter 4: A Real Heart

"This is just so much fun isn't it?" Darren said, throwing a pile of cash in front of the red head's face.

"Um, yeah..what could be better than spending a whole day stuck inside a locked room counting money.." Daphne mumbled, placing her chin in her hand sighing.

"Nothing, that's what!" Darren shouted happily.

"Ha..yeah."

"Well we've sadly only got about five more hours of counting left." He said with a sad look crossing his face.

"Oh really? ONLY...that much?" Daphne sighed before an idea popped up in her head. "Hey, i'm gonna go for a little walk, want to join me? It's a beautiful day out!" She said, ripping open the curtians. Darren rushed over to the window.

"Are you crazy! Miss all this fun & babe we can't just show off our money like that! Shut these curtians right away before someone steals everything!" Darren shouted.

"Fine, stay here & grow old, I'm going out to find an adventure!" Daphne said, twirling in her long light purple dress that flowed below her knee's.

"What adventure?

"Just going exploring Darren. That's all." She said, slipping her crochet sweater on & sliding her feet into her flats. "Bye." She said waving & closing the door behind her. The sun was beaming down onto Daphne's face, the wind was blowing through her long curly hair. It was the perfect day to be out at sea. Everything was so pure & peaceful.

She walked up to the very top of the ship, not many passengers were there, it was mostly off limits, Daphne snuck by anyway. Where she looked over the rails & just let the heavenly sound of the people laughing & the waves crashing take over her. She closed her eyes & just daydreamed.

"You don't really want to go through this all over again, do you?" A voice sad from behind her. She turned around to see the same blond man who'd saved her life on the same very spot. "Cause you know, if you jump off, I'll have to jump in & get you. & I'm kinda not in the mood to get frozen today." Daphne smiled.

"Fred!" She exclaimed. Jumping from the wooden step to the floor where he was standing. "I'm so glad you're alright!"

"Of course I am."

"Why are you out of the hospital room so soon?"

"I refused to stay a moment longer. Being locked up in a small room for so many hours is enough to kill a man." Fred replied.

"Fred, you should've stayed." Daphne said, carrying a worried tone in her sweet voice.

"Now, don't worry about me." Fred said, a smile coming over his face. "Why are you up here again?"

"I just came..to get a little fresh air."She said.

"Well, there's no better place then right here, that's for sure!" Fred said. Daphne sighed. "Is something bothering you?" He asked, knowing the girl better than her own husband-to-be did.

"It's Darren, his obbsession with money has drove me insane." Daphne said.

"Darren sounds..."Fred started searching the words in his brain the best fit the man. "Very boring."

"Well sir, no one asked you." Daphne said folding her arms.

"I'm sorry, it isn't my place to say that. Forgive me."

"There's nothing to forgive Fred. Your right. He is a little boring at times." She admited.

"You shouldn't say that. You are engaged to him." Fred said.

"Yes, I know."

"How long have you two known one another?" He asked, as the breeze gently lifted his golden blond hair in the air, making him look even more handsome then before.

"Oh, umm, about a month." She said.

"A month? Wow, that must have been a love at first sight thing." Fred said. Daphne looked down at the floor, ingnoring the handsome face in front of her.

"Yes..it was." She lied.

"You guys must be excited!" Fred said happily, looking out to the oceans never ending blue waters.

"So enough about me. What about you? I bet you've got a beautiful wife!" Daphne said gazing into his blue eyes that matched the sea.

"Oh no, not me." He said, laughing a little over his words. "No, I'm pretty solo right now. That works for me. I don't stay in one place very long & I'm poor as could be. I couldn't make any woman happy with myself. I have no money for a diamond ring." He said. His story broke Daphne's heart. Any girl would be more than lucky to marry Fred Jones. He treasures everything in life, not anything like money hog Darren. "But, money isn't the main reason at all. In fact, I think money is useless. I don't want anyone to fall in love with me because of what I have or don't have. I want someone to love me for the real person I am on the inside." Daphne held back tears that faught their way to get out of her blue eyes.

"That's perfect." She said softly as the two faces got closer to each other.

"Is it?" He asked softly in a whisper. Daphne nodded. The two's faces got closer & closer until their lips almost met. Suddenly a man in a black hood that covered his face. He ran & bursted in between the two.

"Daphne!" Fred shouted as the hooded man knocked her to the ground.

"Jeepers!" She cried. The hooded man punched Fred to the ground when he tried to help the red head up from the floor.

"Fred!" Daphne screamed to see him on the ground in pain. The hooded man scooped Daphne up in his arms putting a gag over her mouth.

"No! Leave her alone!" Fred shouted, trying to get up to chase the hooded man down.

"Never!" The ghostly hooded figure laughed. Daphne screamed in fear.

"Help!" She screamed helplessly. Fred ran after the hooded man. He ran right over to an opened gate with a plank flying right over the sea.

"No!" Fred shouted, the hooded figure laughed as he held the red head over the plank prepared to through her overboard.

_TBC_

_Sorry to cut it off that way ;) Review to get chapter 5 within 24 hours!_


	5. Chapter 5

_Well here is chapter 5, just like I promised! :) I do need again, at lease 3 reviews to upload chapter 6 within 24 hours. :) It's a GOOD chapter, I'm excited._

_Hannah: Haha, I loved your review so much! Thank you! I will now let you read what happens. Tell me what you think. :D_

_bfg: How can I now upload more with that nice little review? :) Thanks! Enjoy this chapter!_

Chapter 5: I Won't Leave

Fred's heart raced a million beats per minute, or at least that's how it felt. He carefully crossed the plank to rescue the beautiful red head. His secret dream girl.

"Fred! No!" Daphne tried screaming through the rag gaging her mouth. Fred understood her cry but refused to obey it. The hooded man realsed Daphne, she was gaged still & hands tied behind her back & her to two feet tied together. The hooded figure flew off the plank vanishing under the water. Daphne was clumsy enough with out being tied together & gaged on a plank hovering over the ocean, freezing cold.

"Stay calm Daphne, I'm coming.." Fred comforting calm voice said. Daphne froze, staying still as possible. Fred could see she was scared, he could see the look in her dazzling blue eyes. She tried to stay still until he'd come to her rescue.

"Oh my heavens!" A voice cried from above. Both looked up to see the rich Blake family staring down in fright at their daughter & the blond, while standing on the balcony hallway of the ship. Daphne lost sense of focus when seeing the family, she slipped off the plank. Fred ran over to get her before she fell. Missing her by a split second. Fred slipped also, but on the other side.

"My baby, someone save my daughter!" Miss Blake screamed. "She's tied up, she can't swin!" Both parents went into panic mode.

"Where is my wife-to-be?" Darren asked, catching up to the Blakes. Everyone ran to the side of the boat where they'd fallen overboard.

"Daphne!" Fred shouted as he searched to hopefully see her floating above. That not being seen he dove back under the below zero degree waters to search for her. Fred spotted her & quickly as possible snapped the ropes & untied the gag. Swimming up to the life raft that awaited him. He held on to the raft & swam towards the life boat coming to his rescue. Coughing the cold sea water out of his throat & trying to breath he lifted the red head to the man on the life boat.

"Sir get it, leave her on the raft, we'll get her after you! Your the man who was hurt the other night." The man said.

"No way, take her..take her now!" Fred weakly deamanded.

"But, Sir..."

"Take her!" He shouted.

"Yes." The man said, pulling Daphne out of Fred's arms gently. "Sir?" He asked, seeing Fred had closed his eyes & was floating on the raft. "Sir, you have to wake up." Fred moaned then continued to cough weakly, once again. He manged to get up & using the last bit of energy he had left, pulled himself into the life boat.

They we're finally back on board the ships deck. Both in the ships Hospital rooms.

"How is our daughter!" Barty barked to the ships doctor.

"I think she'll be fine, thanks to him." The doctor said, pointing to the weak blond, sleeping so lifeless in the bed.

"Him!" The couple shouted. "I don't think so sir! He pushed our daughter off the ship! He must have drove her to walk the plank!" Nan said, putting her hands on her hips.

"Really?" The doctor asked. "That's hard to believe. He's been here twice already. He seems very kind."

"Shut up, how dare you speak good things about that beast that hurt my daughter!" Nan shouted.

"Ma'am, please." The doctor started.

"Forget it!" Nan said, putting her nose in the air, grabbing her husbands hand, leading him to Daphne's room. The couple walked into the room, seeing their daughter laying in the bed, covered in many blankets to warm her freezeing body.

"Daphne, sweetie.." Barty started.

"What happened?" Daphne asked, weakly, coughing.

"You fell over board the ship. The man was chasing you off darling." Nan said, speaking about the Fred Jones.

"Yes! He was mom! It was horrible! He tied me then tried to kill me!" Daphne said, speaking of the hooded figure.

"Don't worry Daphne, he'll get what he deserves!" Daphne's mother said, smirking at her husband.

"Where's..." Daphne began before being rudely inerupted by her husband-to-be.

"Darren! Don't worry babe, I'm here!" He said busting through the doors with a smile on his face.

"No I meant..."

"What?" Darren asked, with anger growing in him.

"Never mind." She said.

"Where were you Darren?" Daphne asked, feeling hurt that he didn't care about where she was.

"Oh, I was taking care of some very important bussisness babe." He said. "Counting our money."

"Oh." Daphne sighed. "But, I needed you, & you weren't there."

"Babe, listen. I've gotta go, your parents & I are going out for lunch, there's a huge party." Darren explained, ignoring her.

"Bye darling." Her parents said walking out of her room. Daphne began to cry soon as they left. Feeling unloved uncared about. They had left her door open, she could see Fred was across the hall.

"Freddie.." She whispred, under a gasp. Daphne moved herself out of the bed, holding on to things to keep her from falling. She was dressed in a dark pink robe, her parents must have brought to her. She gently walked into Fred's room. A doctor walked by, spotting Daphne in Fred's room.

"Ma'am what are.."

"What's wrong with him!" Daphne asked going into panic.

"He fell over board, chasing you off the plank, I believe." The doctor said, from hearing the seen witnesses .

"What!" Daphne shouted.

"Miss Blake you really shoud be-"

"No! Let me stay! I want to see Fred!" She cried, pleading.

"As you wish." The doctor said, leaving the room.

"Freddie, they've got it all wrong...you fell in because of me. You were trying to save, me." Daphne cried as tears flowed from her eyes down her rose pink cheeks. "Don't leave, please don't leave me here alone." She whispered.

"I'm not going to leave." He whispered back, slowly awaking .

"Oh Freddie.." Daphne whispred.

"I'll never leave you Daph, I'll be with you forever, even when I'm not, I still am." Fred whispered, opening his eyes to the beautiful red head & her blue eyes filled with heartbreaking tears. "You aren't alone."

"Freddie.." She said, smiling. The joy & happiness filled Daphne's heart, he brought that feeling of love & care back into her, he was like no one she'd ever met before. She was officially in love with the blond, homeless boy. "Fred, thank you!" She said, hugging him as tears flooded her face.

"For what?" He asked, smiling at her.

"Saving me."

"No Daphne, you saved me." Fred said softly. The two gazed into one anothers eyes, that moment felt right, it felt perfect, it felt like now would be that moment.

"Mr. Jones, your awake!" The doctor shouted bursting through the door. The two quickly seperated.

"Um, yeah." Fred said. Daphne stood up away from his bed.

"You can both leave tonight, how you both survived those waters I have honestly no clue but, you did." The doctor said. Fred glanced over to the red head, they both shared smiles.

"Thank you." Fred said. The doctor nodded then went on his way.

Fred got out of his bed, wearing black sweat pants & a white top.

"Freddie, where are you going?" Daphne asked.

"What?..." Fred asked, a little in suprise. "Say that again"

"Umm, where are you going?" Daphne asked.

"No before that...the part when you said my name." He said.

"Freddie.." She said softly. "I'm sorry, I meant Fred." She said as she felt the burn of blush appering on her cheeks.

"No, I like it. I like the way you say it." He said, happily, giving her a grin. Daphne smiled.

"I like you say my name too." Daphne said. The two just smiled happily at each other. Until Fred shook his head, bringing him back to reality. She already was engaged, what was he thinking?

"Sorry." Fred said, rubbing the back of his neck with his right hand.

"For what?" Daphne asked.

"You know, never mind. I was wondering if you'd like to go to a dance with me tonight." Fred said,

"I'd love to Freddie." She said.

"Well don't dress up too much. Just wear a nice dress." Fred said. Daphne smiled & nodded.

"I'll meet you at 8 o'clock, okay?" Daphne said.

"Sounds good." Fred agreed.

_TBC _

_I like this chapter I hope you do too! :D To get the next you must, review. Cause if I don't get at least three reviews on this chapte, I won't add chapter 6 as fast. :( PRETTY PLEASE REVIEW! :D_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

Thank you for your lovely reviews, please please please FORGIVE my horrible self for being so late updating this. :( So many things went on I didn't get a chance to post it. I hope you like it! Little hint, we're getting closer to the excitment! :D

Read & Review!

Daphne curled her long red hair. Smiled in the mirrior as she placed her plum pink lip gloss, onto her lips.

"I can't wait." She said to herself. She'd chose a light purple evening gown that flowed below her ankles. She slipped into her white flats, that had a pintch of purple on them.

"Where are you going at this hour?" Darren asked, walking into the room, playing with his no serviced cell phone.

"I-" Daphne began before cut off by Darren.

"Darn phone! I hope this little boat adventure is worth all the money we're losing!" He shouted out anger. Daphne sighed, placed her hair brush on the chest. Trying to bite her tounge & not say what she truly wanted to.

"I'm sorry your precious phone won't work sweetie." Daphne said, in her fake but most calming voice.

"Grrr!"

"Darren, calm down!" Daphne said, placing her hand on his shoulder.

"Calm down!" He shouted loudly.

"Yes." Daphne said, leaving him to yell at his phone. Daphne walked down the halls of the Modern Titanic, the lights we're reflection was shining in the ocean. The waves hit the sides of the ship, gently rocking it. The ship was so big you'd never be able to feel the rocking. Daphne opened the golden glass door to the lobby, waling to the grand eneterance of the ship. Gold floors with royal blue in little spots to make it pop.

She walked to the stair case, she held on to the golden hand rails, so smooth & fresh. She gracefully began her walk scanning the ball the large room for the blond boy.

Awaitng her at the bottom of the stairs was the tall handsome blond. He'd caught a glimps of the red head beauty from the moment she walked down the stairs. Fred's heart sped up so fast he could almost swear he could hear the pounding. A feeling like this had never came across this way before. Fred had completely lost his trans of sense, staring at Daphne as she made her way closer to him by each second.

Daphne the middle part of the stair case, when she was hit with a bomb of emotions that had exploded inside her heart. Fred had never looked more handsome in his black slacks & white shirt. It was his "best dressed" for him. Daphne smiled, showing off her pearly white teeth. Her cheeks lit up rose pink. Once she'd finally reunited with the blond their was a long pause between the two. As they smiled looking at each other.

"You look very nice, Fred." Daphne said softly, looking down in a shy like way.

"Oh, thanks. You..you..look..." He said trying to find words to discribe the most beautiful girl. "stunning." He said dreamly. Daphne giggled.

"Thank you." She said. " So, I didn't know you were into these fancy ball parties."

"This?" Fred asked, looking around the golden room filled with the richest people. "Oh no, I'm not taking you here to dance, I've got another place in mind."

"Really?" Daphne asked smiling.

"C'mon, let's go." Fred said, taking her hand." Daphne felt a tingle inside her heart, a feeling like no other. When Fred held her hand, the world lit up, she could see sparks fly.

Fred took her to one of the bottom levels of the ship. "Ah, here we are." Fred said. He opened the door. Daphne gasped, their were all sorts of people she'd never seen before, dancing happily to the old fanshion music. Daphne smiled brightly, Fred hadn't seen her so happy before.

"It's nothing like the dances I've been to before." Daphne said. Fred laughed.

"You'll get the hang of it!" Fred encouraged. Daphne grinned at him as they walked down the plain white stair rails.

"Everyones having so much fun."

"Yeah! That's what dance parties are all about, isn't it?" Fred said.

"Um, yeah."

"May I?" Fred asked, holding his hand out for hers. Daphne nodded as her red curls waved back & forth.

"Why, it'd be an honor." She placed her hand into his. "Freddie, I don't know how to dance."

"What? That's insane, of course you do." Fred said.

"Not this way."

"Don't worry Daph." He said softly. "It's not something you have to know how to do, it's something that comes freely."

"Free?"

"Yeah, just listen the music, & dance to your own beat, look at everyone else, no ones really doing the same thing."

"Can you help me?" She asked, innocently. Fred smiled.

"Yes, yeah Daph, I'll help you." He said. He guided her hand to the middle of the dance floor. He twirled her one way as he went the other. After a few short moments both were laughing & Daphne had caught on fast.

"This is so much fun, Freddie!"

"I told you, it would be." He said. Moments later, everyone took a step back, to watch the couple dance around in the room. Gasps & points went all around the circle of people watching the red head & blond.

"Darren, where is Daphne?" Barty asked.

"I don't know." He said, as he fiddled with his phone.

"Ugh!" Barty yelled, closing the door behind him. Barty marched to the bottom of the ship where Daphne & Fred were dancing.

"Yes as I thought..." He said to himself seeing the two dance. Daphne looked up & spotted her father.

"Fred!" She whispered.

"What's wrong?"

"We've gotta get out of here."

"Why?"

"I'm tried."

"Oh ok, well sure, we should def go then, don't want you to feel bad." Fred said, taking her out the back door.

Daphne scanned the halls for her angry father.

"There he is!" A deep voice shouted pointing at Fred.

"What?" Fred said staring at the mop of cops surronding them.

"Oh no.." Daphne sighed.

"Daphne what's going on?"

"There's no much time, let's run!" She demanded. Fred took the red heads arm & ran. Daphne followed.

"Daphne, I don't know what is going on here but, I need to tell you something." Fred said, as the two hid in a dark corner of the ships halls.

"Fred.." Daphne whispered, Fred could see the worried look inside her ocean blue eyes.

"Daphne listen. I've spent a few days with you now, I think your the best thing that's ever happened to me. You deserve someone better than Darren. I know it isn't my place to say that, but, you do. You're a beautiful woman of faith. Your beauty makes the sun pail when compared to you! Your heart is pure gold. & I love you, I do! Leave those people & come with me! You want adventure & so do I! We're perfect, Daphne please." Fred said. Daphne gazed into his eyes.

"Freddie, I-"

"Hey!" Fred shouted as the cops pulled him into a lock in their arms.

"Fred!" Daphne shouted in fear.

"Daphne, go! Do what I said with out me. Remember what I told you!" Fred said as he faught out of the cops arms.

"Stay still." He deamanded.

"Let him go!" Daphne cried.

"No ma'am. "

"Daphne, we were so worried! Oh thank goodness they caught that awful boy!" Barty said, wrapping his arms around Daphne.

"Daddy! What's happening!" Daphne asked.

"He has done thing's that he'll pay for when off the ship."

"Daddy, he can't!"

"Enough Daphne!" Barty said, grabbing her arm taking her back up to the higher halls.

Later that night Daphne sat alone in her bed room, staring out the glass window that led off to the balcony.

"Freddie, I do love you too. I want to run free. I want to be with you. But, you'll never know that." She said sadly, tears rolled down her rosey pink cheeks.

_TBC_

_Thank you for reading chapter SIX! It took me a while to write but, nevertheless it is finally up! :) I must get at least three reviews to write chapter 7 SOON! :D So go REVIEW PLEASE!_


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: HERE IS CHAPTER 7! :D This is gonna get wild so buckle up! :D Hope your happy with it! Tell me what you think. :)

bfg:I hurried fast as I could! Haha, enjoy & let me know what you think!

Hannah: Yay! I totally loved that review but, SO glad you liked it! I'm pretty sure, you'll happen to like this one as well.

X Enter The Darkness: Thank you :)

Chapter 7:

"Dad, you don't understand! Fred saved me! He's saved my life more than once & risked his in many ways." Daphne said.

"I do understand Daphne, he is a liar, & so are you! Stop trying to save him & save yourself! You a woman to be married in a few weeks! " Barty shouted to his daughter.

"Not because I love him! Because I'm secretly being forced to marry!" Daphne shouted.

"Daphne Ann Blake, you shut your mouth this moment!"

"No father! I've been so blinded by all of your lies & selfish thoughts! I want to be happy father!" Daphne cried. It was the middle of the night. Suddnely they heard a loud sound and felt the ship shake for a short moment. Both paused & stared at each other.

"Oh no.." Barty said. "I guess they didn't call this the Titanic for nothing."

"Barty! What's going on!" Nan cried, bursting through the door.

"I'm not sure."

"Where's Darren?" Nan asked.

"Probably asleep I'll go wake him!" Nan said.

"Freddie.." Daphne gasped to herself.

"Daphne Ann, where are you going!" Barty shouted.

"To see what happened." Daphne said, pulling her coat over her dress.

"Daphne!" Her parents shouted before she was out of sight. Daphne ran to the lobby, people we're in their night clothes talking with a worried look across their face. Daphne faught through the crowd to the front desk.

"Sir, what's going on!" Daphne asked.

"Ma'am we ask that all of you find your life vests & put them on quickly, then go to the top of the ships deck & get on a life boat quickly & safely as possible." The front desk manager said.

"What happened!" Daphne demanded the answer.

"I-"

"Everyone we've been hit!" A man shouted loudly into the lobby.

"First it was an ice berg, now it's pirates!" The manager said.

"What?" Daphne asked.

"Nothing, I've said too much already!" Daphne ran to the front, where she found a group of cops.

"Sir! Please, tell me what's going on!" Daphne cried helplessly.

"Keep it hush miss. We were hit by a planned iceberg. Set up by "hooded pirates" they said." A cop answered.

"So, we're sinking!" Daphne cried.

"Yeah, I advise you find your family & jump on a life boat quickly."

"I can't! Where is the jail! " Daphne asked.

"At the bottom levels of the ship, but, you can't go down there, everyone has left, you'll drown."

"Whatever you say." Daphne said, turning around running to the next ticket to the down levels.

"Daphne!" Darren shouted grabbing her went she ran by.

"Darren let me go!" Daphne said, wrestling her way to freedom.

"Daphne, what are you doing!"

"Darren, let me go, I don't have much time!" She faught.

"Time for what our life boat is ready, we can leave, this isn't going to be like the Titanic all over again babe, I can't leave with out you! Your family has way too much money for me to do that!" Darren said.

"Darren, you never cared about me! You never wanted me! You only want my families money! I don't care about you anymore! And your right!" Daphne said, before lowering her voice to an angry but soft tone. "This isn't to be like the Titanic! I'm going to sink with this ship if it means I don't have to see you another day!" She finished, before shoving him into a life boat. Running on her way to rescue the blond.

_A/N: Sorry this was super short! I'll fix that the next chapter! :D Review to get the next chapter! :)_


	8. Chapter 8

New chapter! So sorry it's so late! I hope you enjoy & always tell me what you think! :D

Chapter 8: In Love With Someone Else

The air was fridget, Daphne's cheeks were pink, she could see her deep & stressed breaths as she ran to the stairs.

"Daphne! Wait!" Darren shouted grabbing her.

"Darren what do you want from me! Leave me alone!" Daphne cried trying to break free.

"You were always so happy, you said you loved me! What's going on?" Darren asked, in a caring but yet hateful tone. Daphne stopped fighting him, and looked into Darrens green eyes, she stared into them. Both paused gazing at each other.

"Darren, I thought you loved me. I was wrong. You only love my familys money. I wasn't happy, I never have been with you. I've met someone who truly loves me, who gives me exactly what I need. Who really does make me smile. I'm in love with someone else." Daphne whispered softly with a scared look shining in her blue eyes.

"Da-"

"Good bye Darren." Daphne said softly, giving him one last kiss on the cheek, breaking free from the lock of his arms. "Please don't tell my parents I'm leaving. You'll find someone else, as selfish as you are." Darren stared at Daphne in shock. Seconds later Daphne was lost in the crowd, never to be seen again by Darren.

Daphne faught through the people, finally reaching the door way. She slung it opened & ran down the stairs. She could hear water the further she went down. On one of the last bottom levels she found the sign to the jail.

Fred was chained to a wall in the lock room. The water had flowed to his waist. He'd screamed for help, but, no one came to his rescue. Until a certian red head heard his cry.

"Freddie!" Daphne shouted. Fred heard her sweet scared voice & could barely believe it.

"Daphne!" He screamed, Daphne pushed through the freezing wate, finding the lock room opened.

"Oh Fred!" Daphne shouted, splashing through the water wrapping her arms around him.

"Daphne, what are you doing down here? You could die!" Fred said, in a upset & worried voice.

"What? Your never going to leave Ricky, did you think Rose was going to leave you?" Daphne said, breaking lose the chain. Fred smiled at his dream girl, his heart pounding, so afraid of what is to come & what will happen to them. "C'mon we've gotta get out of here fast!"

"The life boats are going to leave with out us, if we're late." Fred said. The two began to run towards freedom. Daphne slipped on the steps.

"Daphne!" Fred shouted, scooping her up into his strong arms. Both cold & wet, the water continued to rise.

"We're not gonna make it!" Daphne cried, holding onto Fred's plain white long sleeved shirt tightly.

"We're gonna be just fine Daph, don't worry." Fred said.

"I'm not, cause I've got you." Daphne whimpered, holding onto to him. Fred & Daphne finally reached the lobby, the perfect gold floors covered in cold water & ice sliding around. People that would normally be having a party were crying in fear & terror, leaving everything behind. Fred gently put Daphne on her feet to walk again. Daphne grabbed his hand, she'd feel safer knowing he was hers to hold.

"Where do we go?" Fred asked, breathless from the long, cold stair climb.

"To the ships deck! That's what I was told to do." Daphe replied.

"Let's go!" Fred said, as they both ran, suddenly the windows of the deck, the ones that made Fred spechless when he spotted them, bursted open, glass shattering everywhere. Fred, used his body to shield Daphne from the stabbing sharp glass. Screams came from all around, Fred looked up to see pirates attacking the ship.

"What do we do now!" Daphne cried.

"I don't know." Fred said, scared.

_TBC_

_Yes, a VERY short chapter & I am aware of that. The next is even more fun! Sorry it's taken me so long to update, going through a busy time getting ready for Christmas! Hey, do you all think I should make a Christmas fanfic after this? A FRAPHNE Christmas? Just wondering, let me know.. :) R&R to getchapter 9! (Must have three to continue quickly as possible.)_

_REVIEW! :D_


	9. Chapter 9

Hey everyone, NEW chapter up & ready for you all to read & review! I hope you enjoy it!

Hannah-Haha, I can't tell you how much I enjoy your reviews! And I had the "I Saw Daphne Kissing Santa Clause" part II written & ready to publish but it got deleted so I will be working on that for you! :)

Bfg: Awww, thank you for your kind words! :) You encourage me to write! :D Keep on rockin on those reviews! ;)

Chapter 9: Same Rails

The pirates slammed into the walls, along with the terrified passengers as the ship shifted to the right & left, rocking back & forth as water burst through doors & cracks, filling the lobby, with sea salt water. Fred grab hold of Daphne, they faught through the ice water to the ships deck where the life boats were being attacked by more pirates.

"Freddie, what will we do! They've got all the life boats! We're going to drown!" The sopping wet red head cried, holding on to the blond for help.

"Daphne, don't give up. We'll get through this." He said, holding her by her arms, staring her in the eyes. Daphne shivered, & shook her head, the only thing that kept her going through this was him, the wonderful brave boy in front of her.

"I trust you, Freddie." She said, hugging him tightly. The night sky was pitch black, the lights flashed on & off before finally exploding. Fred & Daphne looked at the pirates, sailing away with the last lifeboats that were on the Titanic. The last load of passengers were on a life boat.

"Freddie, look!" Daphne shouted, pointing to the people getting in the last life boat.

"Let's go get in." Fred said, the two ran towards the life boat. Suddenly a loud crack from beneth the ship. The life boat went down, as the passengers left. Fred grabbed Daphne & held her in a lock, like hug, in his arms. Daphne shivered & whimpered in fear. The ship continued to sink, faster by the moment.

"Freddie, it's going to break...we're going to d-"

"No, no Daph, we're going to make it." Fred shivered, through his breathless voice. Daphne could hear his comforting voice, he was true to his words. Fred wouldn't tell her something that he wouldn't do. "Daphne, no matter what happens to us tonight, I want you to know, that I love you forever, even if I sink with this ship."

"Freddie, don't say that." Daphne cried into his wet cold chest.

"Daphne.." Fred whispered.

"Fred.." She whispered back, both at a lost peaceful silence, as the boat sank & they were hoplessly alone with no sight of rescue.

"This is the end, isn't it?" She whispered, tears flowing down her face. Fred placed his hand on the back of her red head, & gently held it againest his chest.

"No Daphne, your like has just begun. Go explore the world & have fun, take chances. Get married, have kids, thank God for everyday He blesses you with in your days to come." He whispered softly. The ship shifts one last time, snapping in half. Knocking the two off their feets to on end of the half they were on.

"Fred!" Daphne screamed in fear.

"Hold on to the bar, Daphne!" Fred shouted, as he swang himself towards to her. It was exactly like the Titanic was, only the couple was the only one hanging on to dear life. Daphne wrapped her arms around his wasit as he held the bar, tightly.

"Don't let go Freddie." Daphne shivered, whimpering. Fred groaned, the pain in his body was worse than ever before.

"I won't let go, I'll never let go." He said. The two bodies dangled off the rails, the same rails Daphne almost ended her life on, the same rails they almost kissed, the same rails.

"We can't hold on forever.." Fred said, through the endless pain in his body, stabbing him. " This ships going down, & if we don't jump, we're going down with it."

"Okay..." Daphne shivered in fear & frozen by the below tempetures.

"When I say go, I want you to let go & swim up soon as you can." Fred said. Daphne nodded. "Ready...set..go!" Both hands let go of the ships railing & the ship vanished under the black ocean.

_TBC_

_I know, your going to kill me for cutting it off there but I wanted to save the end for chapter 10! :) Please review! I must get three reviews to continue quickly._


	10. Chapter 10

Hey! Here's the second from last chapter! :D I hope you enjoy! THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS! :D

Chapter 10: Torn

Fred's blond hair flew up from the frozen salt waters. He coughed & shivered uncontrolably. The water was just as he'd told Daphne it would be, like a thousand knives stabbing you. He faught through his pain, to fight for his love. Daphne was no where in sight. His heart pounded so hard it hurt his chest. The scars from his previous accidents stung. He swam the icey waters in search of the helpless red head.

"Da..phne...!" He shouted out a shivery cry. Fred grabbed onto a piece of drift wood. He heard only the hurch sound of the brutal winds & crashing waves. No reply from Daphne's innocent voice. Fred spotted something floating beside him, he reached over & grabbed it. He had no feeling in his hand, they were completely num. It was the necklace Daphne was wearing the night the ship sank. He knew with out a doubt, she'd been wearing it right before they dropped into the dark sea for frozen ice. "_She didn't make it..."_ he thought to himself. Barely able to whisper, he again tried calling her name. Suddenly his heart broke into a million little pieces, he felt as if there was no use fighting any of it anymore, if she didn't live, he didn't want to either. There was simply nothing he had to live for if she wasn't alive. She ruined her life by coming back to rescue him. Id she would've caught a life boat she'd never gotten stuck in such a horrible accident. Fred rested his head on the drift wood. His heart lost beats by the minutes. He went into a daze, his whole body was num. He knew he promised never to let go, never to leave, but what now? He almost had no choice. He could feel himself not even half alive anymore.

A loud and uncalled for, laugh came from behind, Fred manged to open his, not so ocean blue eyes. He almost thought he was in a nightmare, spotting a pirate & a pirate ship, coming towards him. He looked up, his eyes half closed, seeing pirates. Fred heard a helpless weak, but loud enough cry for him to hear. It was surely, no other than his sweet red head. Dangling from the pirate ships tip. Tied, ready to be dropped & crushed under the wooden boat. Fred suddenly felt a strength in himself that he hadn't felt before. And didn't know how it was possible, he was minutes from death.

"Freddie!" She cried, thinking he'd already passed away. He looked up once again, letting out a weak helpless cry.

"Daph.." He shouted. Daphne tried wiggling herself free of the chains. Tears flooded Daphne's face. She was in pain & couldn't stand to see Fred barely alive in the freezing water, dieing, so innocent.

"Freddie, don't let go." She cried, sobbing & shivereing.

"I'll never let go, even I'm gone. I'm still not letting go." He managed to say it loud enough for her to barely hear. Daphne sobbed harder.

"Don't go Freddie! I love y-you!" She said shaky through her sobs. She wiggled harder & almost slipped free.

"Daphne, don't.."He said weakly. Daphne slipped through, ignoring the cry & falling into the deep black sea. "Daphne!" He cried shaky, Daphne's head flew up from the water & she swam towards the blond.

"Freddie, I love you. Don't ever forget that. It can't end like this for us. To live my dream you've got to be alive. I hope all your dreams come true, even if I'm not there. Some beautiful woman will be more than blessed to find & marry such a great man like yourself."

"Daphne, will you marry me? If we make it out of this mess." Fred asked weakly.

"I-I.."She replied before getting cutted off.

Daphne gasped then jumped forward into him, pushing him out of the ships harm. Daphne was caught in the ships draft, pulling her under. Fred noticed the soft heroic touch was gone. He opened his eyes, she was no where in sight & the ship & left. He cleared his throat. "Daphne! Daphne! Daaaaaphneeee!" He cried loudly. Suddenly a bright light flashed in his eyes. It was a ship, coming to his rescue. It felt like hours before it finally arrived to him. They pulled him out of the water.

"Sir, are you alright?" A man asked. Fred moaned, they wrapped him in warm blankets, then sent him in a special room. Hoping to spare his life.

It was a day later, when a miracle, doctors called, Fred eyes opened. He was already stationed in a safe medical hospital.

"Mr. can you tell us your name?" A doctor asked. Fred froze, trying to recall all he'd been through.

"Fredrick Herman Jones.." He answered.

"Thank you. How are you feeling?" She asked.

"Okay. Where am I?" He asked, confused.

"You were found out at sea, where the ship wrecked on it's way to America."

"Where's Daphne!" Fred shouted, remembering the horrible imagine of her scared face before being pulled under.

"I'm sorry, who?"

"Daphne Ann Blake! She was there too! She's a beautiful woman, with red hair, dazzling diamond blue eyes that take my breath away. She fits perfectly in my arms, she has a voice of pure gold. She saved my life!" Fred explained, stressing himself with his his words.

"Sir, let me go ask." The doctor said, she could tell he truly cared for her with all his heart by his sweet words. Fred felt his heart pound, as he waited for the news.

"I'm sorry but, we don't have her." The doctor said.

And his heart was torn.

_TBC_

_I think there is ONE more chapter to come. :) I hope you enjoyed this...kinda sad..chapter, but anyway, GUESS WHAT! I have totally no clue when SDMI, will air again but, there are A LOT, of rumors about the new original movie coming out, "Scooby Doo! Music of the Vampire" O MY WORD! I AM SO EXCITED! THe description says, Daphne is in a musical when a vampire comes along, and to make something bad, WORSE, he makes Daphne his bride! O, yeah! This is going to be a good movie! There really isn't an air date though, possible March 13th. :D I HOPE IT'S SOONER! If anyone finds a trailer, TELL ME! 3 :D Thanks! _

_Please REVIEW to get the finale chapter!_


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11:

Fred's POV:

I stared at the ticking clook, every mintue felt like an hour to me. Where was she? Was she safe?...Was she alive? It was all too much for a man's mind. Doctors orders were to keep me in the hospital. Since I'd already maid two attemps to escape, the lock down on me was high. I felt to helpless. What's a man in love to do when his dream girl was last seen in deadly waters with a pirate ship? -sigh- I'm just not sure how to fit all the pieces of this puzzel together.

"Mr. Jones?" A doctor said, peeping through my doorway of my hospital room.

"Yes?" I said, staring out the window, lost in a daze. Worried sick.

"We have some news for you." She said.

"About Daphne!" I shouted with hope, waking myself free from the daze.

"Yes Sir."

"What!"

"We know where she is. But, listen very carefully. You don't need to get upset about anything in your condition."

"Tell me already!" I begged

"She's here. In this hospital. She was found by a rescue ship, if she lives through what she's been through she'll be known as a miracle." My heart filled with joy! Daphne herself was already a very special miracle to me! I know she can get through this! She can do it!

"Let me go visit her! Please!"

"Right this way." She said, leading me to the darker side of the hospital...the ICU. Was it the last place I wanted to see her again? No. All I wanted was to see her. "Warning you Jones, she's looking a bit rough. She's been awake for a few minutes now, but hasn't spoken. The water could've damaged her ability to speak. Only time will tell." It did heart to know I may never hear her sweet voice ever again. I only got to hear it for a few days before.

"I can handle it." I said. I myself was looking a bit rough also. I was in a plain white T-shirt with navy blue sweat pants. It was all the hospital gave me. I took one deep breath, then walked in the room. The lights were down low, beeps and buzzes were on low...but constant. I closed my eyes, then opened them to a weak, boney red head. Oh, my heart sank to my stomach. She was so helpless & miserable looking. It was all my fault. I never doubted what I said before...she could get through this! No one knows her, the way I know her. She'll be fine. She's just starting the adventure of her life that she's always dreamed about. I've started mine too, trust me it comes with life threating conditions..I would know.

As I turned around the corner, there was a akward silence between us & our faces. My pain grew worse in my heart to see her so helpless. Innocent beauty, never did a thing in the world to deserve such a thing like this. She truly loves me, I know that much. She finally broke our silince. Not by what her plumb pink lips spoke of, but that dazziling smile she gave me. I knew at that moment, with out a doubt _my _Daphne would live.

"Daphne! I was so worried." I said, her taking my breath away. Wrapping my arms around her. I could feel the small tears gently flowing from her crystal blue eyes, onto my chest. It felt good. With my shaky hands, I softly placed them on her face, my thumbs removed her fresh tears. I looked into her face. So beautiful, more beautiful than I'd ever seen her before. Just, stunning. "Daphne, you never answered my question.." I remined her, whispering softly. She smiled.

"I do. Freddie, oh I do." She said with a peaceful happy voice. I didn't even have a second to think about it before our lips met at once. Finally, the long wait over, it was pure bliss.

MT

I've travled almost everywhere in the world. Waiting, searching, hoping that perfect girl to cross my life & make me a different man, the man I was meant to be. I've found that girl, & I'm holding her right now. And she's..well, she's holding another precious piece of my life..our son. We've made all our dreams come true...& we're still making more.

_The End_

_I really hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I did writing it. The finale chapter was the best I think, personally. :) Sorry for all the mistakes I made during the story. :p I will be trying to write a quick Christmas story before it gets here in almost A WEEK! :D If not, I've got a pretty good idea of what my major story will be. Please review, if you have a story idea you'd like me to try or even just a word challenge just PM me :) Love to hear from ya'll. _

_PLEASE REVIEW RIGHT AWAY :D _

_-DangerproneK_


End file.
